


This Ends Now

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arguing, Day Five, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Prompt- I know what you just did, SnowHarry, Snowells, Snowells Week 2019, Team as Family, Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: This has to stop and having had enough, Cisco steps forward to end it. The team can't continue to tip toe around the elephant in the room.





	This Ends Now

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash. 
> 
> For day 5 of Snowells week- prompt chosen- I know what you just did.

The marker chatters to the floor, the sound appearing louder in the quiet of the room. 

Cisco looks between the two scenes, the one now paused after the outburst from the other. He shakes his head at the couple opposite who's conversation had been haltered before leaving the cortex, going after the man who had just left none to casually.  
  
He turns the bend and spots the older man as he storms further away. He quickens his pace and shouts to draw his attention.  
  
_"I know what you just did."_  
  
Harry stops aburptly but keeps his back to Cisco.  
  
"Did you hear me?" He asks, staring at his friend's back. "I saw--"  
  
His repeated remark is cut off.  
  
"What do you want Ramon?"  
  
Cisco shakes his head, clearly ignoring the bite that underlines those words. "I don't want anything."  
  
"Then what's this about?"  
  
"This is about you and what you want."  
  
Harry slowly turns to finally face the younger man, his expression void of any feeling. "What I want?" The words are slowly dragged out and sound deadly.  
  
"Dude, that in there--" Cisco jerks his thumb behind him in the direction they just came from. "Totally not cool and that has to stop."  
  
Harry remains silent, not dignifying him with a response.  
  
But Cisco doesn't need it.  
  
"You need to talk about this, you can't keep throwing things and making harsh remarks to people who have done nothing wrong."  
  
"I don't need to--"  
  
"Talk about this?" Cisco replies, looking the older man in the eye. "Yes you do and the sooner you realise that the better. She's right there man and frankly, the rest of us have had enough. Tip toeing around the elephant in the room."  
  
"What elephant?"  
  
Harry tenses and Cisco turns to look behind him. Caitlin stands just down the hallway, worry etched on her beautiful face.   
  
"I came to see if everything is okay?"  
  
"Everything is fine, Snow."  
  
Cisco half turns to glare at Harry. "Will you stop?!" He turns back to Caitlin. "Talk to him please, for your sake as well as ours."  
  
Caitlin doesn't know what he means by that and she doesn't have a chance to question it because he storms off down the hall and disappears from sight. If the situation didn't feel as tense as it does, this would be comical. Her and Harry facing off in the hallway like two cowboys ready to draw. For weeks she's been curious about his behaviour, it being contradictory at best. He could be perfectly normal and at ease with her one moment, the next he would be distant. It's become confusing, trying to monitor his feelings and adjust to every situation they find themselves in so she can act accordingly. She doesn't always get it right, that moment in the lab minutes ago the perfect example of that even if she's not sure what she's done wrong.   
  
"Harry, is everything okay?"  
  
No, it isn't because he hasn't even got an answer to explain himself.   
  
"Cisco said we should talk. Has something happened?"  
  
"Nothing has happened," he finally answers to reassure her. "I apologise for my outburst back in the lab."  
  
"I'm not the only one you should be apologising too." 

He gives a stiff nod, accepting her words for what they are. The truth. 

She moves down the hall to get closer to him. "Will you explain what that back there was all about?"  
  
He's torn. A part of him is terrified while the other part agrees with Cisco. This has gone on for far too long and it's starting to impact the atmosphere here at the lab. Maybe now is the time to talk this out. He's not sure hes ready but then the longer he puts it off, he doubts he ever will be. So taking Cisco's advice, he talks to her.  
  
"I didn't like seeing you with him."  
  
Caitlin's face crumbles into a state of confusion. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Seeing you joke and flirt, watching him hug you. I don't like it." His voice is low and gruff but his words honest.   
  
She shakes her head, taking a step towards him. She had no idea he felt that way and her heart begins to race. She also has no idea what this actually means. The hope that begins to rise she softly dampens down, she can't allow herself to hope for something that isn't to be.  
  
"HR and I, we're just friends." She stares at him, watching him stand there so tense. When he says nothing, she feels herself grow irritated, an anger she didn't know she was suppressing starts to rise up. "What's really going on here, Harry? You tell me you don't like it but why? You can't just tell me something like that but give no explanation as to why. Why?!"  
  
The words burst out before he can stop them. "Because I have feelings for you!"  
  
It falls silent between them, Caitlin from shock and Harry in defeat.  
  
He hadn't meant to blurt it out quite like that but it's done. He had been dreading this moment when thinking about doing this, the fallout from what he's just revealed. This has the potential to ruin everything.  
  
He has feelings for her.  _Harry has feeling for her..._  
  
This is unbelievable and everything she has dared hope for is true. His words have caused her own to escape her.  
  
Harry though, takes her silence as a bad sign and immediately begins to search for an appropriate apology. "Look, Snow I'm sorry. Let's just forget about this okay, nothing has to--"  
  
She closes the gap, charging towards him and before he knows what's happening, her mouth is against his.  
  
He freezes at the contact before his brain registers exactly what is happening and he starts to respond.  
  
After the intial hesitation, everything around them disappears and all focus falls to each other. It's hot and desperate the kiss they share, he pulls her closer, her hands fist into his sweater keeping him close. He backs her up into the wall, the concrete cold against her back but she doesn't care. The heat from his kiss, from his body ignites a fire within her, coursing through her veins. It's more than she imagined.   
  
It rings in her head. She's kissing Harry, she's actually kissing  _Harry_.  
  
Until the moment she isn't.  
  
He pulls away and he looks a little dazed as he meets her eyes.  
  
Caitlin smoothes her hands down his chest. "You should have told me."  
  
"Ditto."  
  
She huffs a laugh and has to concede because yes, she could have told him too. She hadn't for all the same reasons he had. The blame for this mess lies equally between them, both guilty of holding back.  
  
"We really need to work on our communication."  
  
_If this is to work_ , goes unsaid between them.  
  
That can come in time, for now she wants to kiss him again, so she does.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, a little way down the hall peeking around the corner, is Cisco. He eyes the scene before him, watching his friends pressed against the wall, mouths fused together and he rolls his eyes.  
  
Finally.  
  
The end.  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hopefully you liked this because I am unsure. This was thrown together roughly within half hour with very little editing after a challenging few days where the muse wasn't as cooperative as usual. Any feedback is welcome. Until tomorrow, dear readers.


End file.
